Netflix, dorms and chill
by ZelgadisGW
Summary: Short one-shot about Yuga Aoyama overhearing rather... interesting conversation, while getting back to his room at night. Rated T for suggestive themes and language, rating may change in response to community feedback.


It was Friday night at class A's dorms and Yuga Aoyama directed himself through the empty corridor to his room. He needed his beauty sleep after all. Suddenly, he halted when he heard female voice just around the corner.

"So, Deku-kun? Netflix and chill tonight?" it was Uraraka's voice. Aoyama froze in place, before shaking his head. No, it couldn't be. Such a pure and innocent _felle_ like Ochaco Uraraka-san surely doesn't mean anything indecent, right?

"I'm looking forward to it, Uraraka-san," was Midoriya's response. "though… do we need to do it in my room?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, where else? In public?"

"How about your room?" Deku asked.

"Why? What's wrong with yours?" Uraraka responded with a question.

"It's a bit embarrassing, you know?" Izuku said and Aoyama sensed nervousness in his voice.

"But it has to be your room, my favourite toys are in there. Remember how much fun I had with them last time around?"

"Yeah… but still can't you just grab them and...-"

"That would be even more embarrassing!" Uraraka insisted. "Imagine someone seeing us carrying them around!"

"T- that's a good point..." Izuku admitted nervously.

"Relax, Deku-kun. It will be fun," Uraraka assured the boy and then short silence felt afterwards.

Aoyama imagined the girl giving the boy a smooch… Well, it seemed that the pair of young _amoureux_ is going to be engaged in a love affair pretty soon and Yuga knew it was not his business, so it was better to remove himself from that situation…

But it kinda was his business! He was Midoriya's nearest neighbour and there was a chance of the couple being loud enough to interrupt his precious sleep time… Then again Aoyama deduced from the conversation that it apparently wasn't their first time and he has never ever heard them actually… making love. So maybe these two soulmates are gentle, innocent enough and aware of their surroundings to be quiet… if so, maybe Aoyama really should just remove himself from this situation and…

"You know, Deku-kun..." Uraraka started once again, "how about we invite Bakugo this time around?" she suggested, and to that Aoyama squealed… luckily his squeal was less powerful in volume than Midoriya's.

"K- kacchan?!" the boy was frightened. "But why?!"

"Because it would be more fun with three of us!" Uraraka insisted.

Aoyama was now rooted in the spot again.

"Why can't it be just two of us?" Izuku asked.

"Oh, don't give me that, Deku-kun!" the mochi-loving girl has responded. "You didn't have any objections with us inviting Todoroki last time around!"

"Well, at least he has the 'chill' part down..." the green-haired boy answered.

"Very funny, Deku-kun… We even invited Kirishima-kun before!"

"What's wrong with Kirishima-kun?"

"Well, he was bragging about his manhood the entire time! It was annoying! " Uraraka responded. "Besides, what's wrong about inviting Bakugo?"

"Well..." Izuku started uncertainly, "first of all, he is always loud and yells my hero name… We'll be at it all night and he'll probably wake everyone in the dorms up! Second, he always wants to prove he's superior to me, it really can get ony my nerves!"

"Oh, Deku-kun" Uraraka responded softly, "you just don't give him enough credit… trust me, he's not that loud, I was with him at it before and..."

"You were?!"

"Yeah. It wasn't that bad and I think I'll be much more fun with you around as well!" the girl convinced, but the sillence followed her. "Oh come on, Deku-kun. Don't be scared, it will be alright. I'll be between you two, so it will be okay. We'll have fun and you two can take a chance to get along better. How about it?"

"Well..."

"Please?"

A sigh could be heard. "Okay, Uraraka-san… We'll invite Kacchan as well..." Izuku finally agreed.

"That's great! You won't regret it, I promise!" Uraraka cheered.

"Before that, would you want something to eat? Izuku asked.

"Oh Deku-kun, you know me so well!"

After that, Aoyama could hear footsteps that were fading in time, indicating that the pair have walked away. Can't Stop Twinkling was sweating profoundly. He was so mistaken! It was not a pair of sweet and innocent _amoureux!_ It was _la perversion_! He had no business in interfering in lover's affair, but this was too indecent to tolerate!

Finally, after few minutes of hesitation, he decided to move. Something had to be done!

* * *

"What are you saying, Aoyama-kun?!" Iida Tenya was shocked by the news, "that's intorrelable! We need to put stop to this instantly! Such a disgraceful behaviour!" the class rep was agitated enough to found himself, along with Yuga Aoyama, in front of Deku's dorm in no time at all.

Both future heroes stood in place, listening… And yes, there were some voices from the inside. Bakugo was apparently among them as well, if occassional 'fuck' was of any indication… "Midoriya-kun!" the Ingenium shouted, hitting the door with his palm, "We know what you are up to! Open this door this instant!"

The voiced went down and after several second Izuku Midoriya opened the door. "What's the matter, Iida-kun?" he asked.

"You know exactly what! Lights up and explain yourselves!" the class rep ordered.

"Calm down, geez..." was Izuku's response when he turned the light on and opened the door wider.

Both Bakugo and Uraraka was sitting on the pillows placed on the floor across Deku's opened laptop. There was also third pillow, closest to the room's entrance, likely belonged to Izuku. Additionally, there were some All Might figurines on the floor and Uraraka was now holding one of them.

"The fuck do you want, Four Eyed?!" Bakugo asked politely for his standards.

"What's the matter, Iida-kun? Aoyama-kun?" Uraraka has shown interest as well.

"Ummm..." both of them muttered.

"We invited Kacchan to watch some Netflix shows..." Deku started his explanation "but it turned out Kacchan is subscribed to HBO and we are now watching this really good show and-..."

"Shut up, nerd!" Katsuki interrupted, "season 8 fucking sucks! Who the fuck-..."

"Bakugo-kun! Language!" Iida said by reflex.

"_Whom_ the fuck is using trebuchets as the first line of defense?!" he asked to no one in particular. "And don't make me started about the dog! He was such a good boy!" The silence followed, stopped by Uraraka.

"Whoooooom!" she sing-sang, hitting Bakugo's temple with figurine of All Might.

"The fuck, round-face?!"

"So, what's the matter. Iida-kun, Aoyama-kun?" Midoriya asked, "you want to join us?"

"N- no..." the class rep responded after a while. "Just remember, Bakugo-kun!" he said, rasing his voice a bit, "you need to be quiet after 9 pm!"

"Yeah, I know!" was Bakugo's response.

"Sure, Iida-kun!" Deku confirmed and soon both Ingenium and Can't Stop Twinkling were walking away in the corridor.

"I need to admit one thing, Aoyama-kun..." the class rep started after a while.

"_Si_?"

"Bakugo-kun surely is loud..."

* * *

Aoyama surely has learned from his experience. He knew that he needs to be especially careful to not make any rash judgements.

So, when next time around he overheard Mina asking Kirishima to 'dip his wick in her acid", he didn't do anything. They were just probably about to do some quirk extension training, after all...

_FIN_

* * *

_I know fics like these are cliche and pretty obvious to see through, so the real twist was that they were watching HBO instead of Netflix :p. Also, never let the opportunity to bash season 8 of Game of Thrones!  
_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this short read nonetheless._


End file.
